<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>StellJun Drabble Collection by ellaine_mae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251779">StellJun Drabble Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae'>ellaine_mae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>StellJun fics</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stelljun - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hugs</p><p> </p><p>Stell eyed his groupmate out of the corner of his eye. Sejun seemed out of sorts today. They just finished practicing so some of the members left to do their own stuff. Sejun and Stell were the only ones still in the studio.</p><p>Stell saw their leader glance at him then quickly looked away. With a raised eyebrow, Stell walked over to where Sejun was standing. He moved close to the other man and whispered, "Do you need THAT?" Sejun looked at him like he was about to say no then changed his mind. "Yes."</p><p>Stell smiled and opened his arms wide. Sejun immediately moved closer to Stell and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Thanks for my power up." Sejun said. Stell smiled as he hugged Sejun back. "My hugs are all for you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sejun checked himself in the mirror one more time <br/>before getting out of the bathroom. He heard Justin calling out that they had to go. He kept looking at himself while his right hand clasped a white rose. He followed his friends out but his eyes sought out Stell. He looked ravishing in his black suit. </p><p>The smile he wore made his face radiant. Sejun had to smile back. He always did when Stell smiled. </p><p>Josh was joking around and even Ken was laughing with them. They looked really happy. </p><p>Sejun breathed in hard. It was a happy day. His and Stell's wedding was a happy occasion indeed. </p><p>As the boys were getting ready to get in the car, a call got through Stell's phone. As Stell listened to the caller, Sejun watched his smile fade, shock replaced it. A cry tore from his lips. </p><p>"Sejun got into an accident."</p><p>Sejun watched as his friends cried and mourned. He looked at Stell his soul ached. </p><p>With a grieving heart, he kissed the white rose he held in his hand and dropped it on the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Strawberry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The universe must have been conspiring against him. After their event, Stell wanted to drink something cold so he asked one of the staff to get him a strawberry drink before the show ended. But their staff said not one covenience store around had any strawberry drink. So Stell just thought he'd drink some of his stash at their condo. </p><p>Once there, Stell immediately went to the fridge to get his strawberry drink but he didn't find any when he opened it. He racked his brain if he had drank everything in his stash but he was sure he still had some left. Maybe two or three more. </p><p>Stell went to the living room where some of his members were lounging. Josh was of course glued to his phone playing games, Justin was folding their costumes and Ken was strumming his guitar. </p><p>"Did you see my strawberry drink? All three men shook their heads. Then Justin said, "I saw Sejun gave it to the staff last time they were here. He must have forgotten to replace it." </p><p>Stell just nodded in acknowledgment. He mused that Sejun should have told him so he could have bought more. Sighing inwardly, he just thought he'd get anything some of his favorite drink at the convenience store near them. </p><p>When he got there though the cashier at the counter said that all of their drinks had not been delivered yet. But if Stell could wait for maybe two hours, he could be in luck. </p><p>Stell began to question what was happening. Why was there a lack of supply of his favorite strawberry drink? And why were people suddenly in one mind to drink it today? Where else could Stell go to find this elusive strawberry flavored sugar enlaced drink? </p><p>The last question was what led him to go from one convenience store to the next close to their vicinity. But everywhere he went, the freaking drink eluded him. Stell knew he had lost. </p><p>Finally admitting defeat, he decided to go back to the condo. </p><p>He immediately went to their room. He didn't see any of the members so he assumed they were out doing whatever. He fell on the bed and stared at the ceiling. </p><p>After having a staring contest with the ceiling, he got thirsty so he went to the kitchen and headed to the fridge again. He opened the door and gasped in surprised. </p><p>The fridge was full of strawberries! There were fresh fruits, cakes, fruit drinks and candies. It was like a festival of strawberries. </p><p>Before he could make a another sound, an arm encircled his waist and rested on his hip. He turned and saw Sejun smiling at him brightly. </p><p>"Surprise! I know you didn't have your daily dose of strawberry so I bought a lot of strawberry stuff for you." </p><p>"Oh, you're so sweet--" Stell began then stopped when he looked at the strawberry drink Sejun got for him. "Wait, where did you buy all of that?" </p><p>Sejun looked at the pink bottles of drink. "I bought them down at the convience stores near the condo. It was very convenient you know." Sejun said with a smile. </p><p>Stell smiled too. "Ah. So you're the reason why I had to walk for hours looking for that drink?" </p><p>Sejun looked confused, "Why did you that? I got some for you here." </p><p>Stell shrugged off Sejun's arm around him. He grabbed one pink bottle and went out of the kitchen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might add more to this or not. Just not in a very good place right now. Sigh.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>